


Of cold weather and warm leather

by klainederful



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: I have no excuse for this, I just wanted Adam to wear Ronan's jacket, M/M, Post-Blue Lily Lily Blue, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainederful/pseuds/klainederful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When he opened his eyes, Ronan’s jacket was draped over his shoulders,  the leather soft under his fingertips and smelling very distinctly of rain, gasoline and</i> Ronan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of cold weather and warm leather

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [of cold weather and warm leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527893) by [lostinforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest)



Adam’s clothes were too light for the extraordinary frigid winter that had hit Henrietta, and he was shivering in them, hands deep in his pockets and head ducked to avoid the wind.

Ronan was walking beside him, glancing at him from time to time while trying to look like he wasn’t looking. He seemed untouched by the weather, even though he should have been freezing in his usual leather jacket. They were in a field just outside town, with no trees or houses to shield them from the furious wind. Adam clenched his fists and closed his eyes, focusing on the ley line pulsing in his veins, trying to find the weaker spot they had to fix, but a particularly icy gust of wind hit him, breaking his concentration and making him gasp.

“Shit,” he muttered, hugging himself to preserve heat. He was about to try again, when suddenly something very warm surrounded him. When he opened his eyes, Ronan’s jacket was draped over his shoulders,  the leather soft under his fingertips and smelling very distinctly of rain, gasoline and _Ronan_.

“You didn’t need to do that,” He said, hating when the words came out heavily accented. “Isn’t it too cold to be chivalrous?”

Ronan shrugged. “I’m just being practical, Parrish. I can’t fix the line on my own if you freeze to death.” He started hopping from one foot to the other, trying to keep warm. “Now hurry the fuck up, so we can go back to the car.”

Still reluctant, Adam slid his arms into the sleeves – they were too long for him, reaching past his knuckles – and felt instantly better. He let out a happy sigh, his skin tingling from the warmth and something else.

Ignoring Ronan’s piercing gaze, he tried again. _There._ A few feet away, the line was obstructed by large rocks. He pointed them to Ronan.

“We have to move those.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Of-fucking-course.”

They made quick work of it, despite the wind cutting their flesh and numbing their fingers. Once the rocks were out of the way, Adam felt the power of the ley line surge inside him, while a rustling of leaves filled his good hear. Cabeswater was satisfied for now.

Once back to the BMW, Ronan slammed the door shut and immediately started the engine.

“Thank God for heating,” he sighed. His cheeks were red from the cold, and so were his hands, wrapped around the steering wheel. Adam became suddenly aware that he was still wearing Ronan’s jacket and  immediately started to take it off.

“I don’t need it right now,” Ronan stopped him, a hand on his arm, eyes still trained on the road.

It was then that Adam realized that with the air conditioning on, the jacket should have felt uncomfortably warm, but it didn’t. It’s fabric felt suddenly light on his skin. He ran a finger along one sleeve, tracing the seams.

“You dreamed this, didn’t you?”

Ronan smirked. “Going shopping is overrated.”

Adam pulled the jacket more tightly around himself. He felt Ronan’s eyes on him, but he didn’t lift his own.

“Now I get why you never take it off.”

Ronan laughed. “Why, Parrish, if you wanted me to take my clothes off, you just had to ask.”

Adam rolled his eyes, even though he could feel his cheeks get warm. He hoped Ronan was looking at the road again.

“Fuck you, Lynch.”

Ronan’s smirk was sharp as a knife. “Is this you asking?”

Adam gave an exasperated sigh and turned to the window, hoping to hide his blush from Ronan. Was he asking? Maybe.

_What do you want, Adam?_

Outside, dust swirled in the air, carried by the wind, and everything was bathed in the warm light of sunset. He rested his head against the cool glass and closed his eyes, letting himself be lulled by the steady rhythm of the car. He was so, so tired.

“You can keep it if you like it that much,” Ronan said suddenly. Adam turned slowly to look at him, his mind still fogged by sleep. He blinked.

“Uh?”

“ _My jacket_ , Parrish.” Ronan changed gears a bit more forcefully then necessary. “You can have it.”

Adam rubbed his cheek and looked down at himself, suddenly embarrassed. “It’s not exactly my style.”

Ronan stayed silent, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. Then, with calculated casualness: “Maybe it should be.”

Adam studied his face, but Ronan’s expression was carefully blank.

He wondered if Ronan meant Adam should wear more leather, or if he just liked seeing Adam wearing _his_ clothes.

He bit his bottom lip and kept silent. He was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that question.

Adam tugged the sleeves down to cover his hands. The fabric was impossibly soft against his fingertips. “I can’t just-”

“Parrish,” Ronan drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “I can make myself hundreds of jackets just like this one. Take it.”

A plastic bag floated past the windshield and Adam followed it with his gaze. He thought about his apartment, cold and drafty, and the small pile of blankets on his thin mattress, not nearly enough to keep him warm at night. He sighed. “Thanks.”

“Whatever. Maybe if you wear it you’ll look like less of a loser.”

Adam punched Ronan’s arm lightly and settled more comfortably on his seat, pulling the jacket closer around himself. As soon as he closed his eyes, he felt Ronan’s gaze on him, making his skin tingle. He leaned his cheek against the window to hide the curve of his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ  
> Special thanks to my lovely friend Mamogirl, who came up with the title. ❤  
> (Also, I'm not a native English speaker, so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them!)


End file.
